


Domino

by glow593



Series: Soft Invasions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow593/pseuds/glow593
Summary: This is the aftermath.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Soft Invasions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Domino

**Author's Note:**

> first off, i have no idea what i'm doing lol  
> second this will be the first upload in a series i'm doing based on the album soft invasions by squalloscope.  
> this one shot is based on the song domino, i can really recommend giving it a listen.

Hermione was on the beach, looking out over the ocean. It was the only place she could find peace anymore. It’s been 6 months since she left London. And him. The reason she had to change her name and hide. Though she had no doubt that he would find her at some point, so she kept moving. Hoping that he would decide she wasn’t worth the trouble.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. The love of her life, and the bane of it too.

He wasn’t one to give up, so she didn’t have much hope. Especially with the way she left too. In the middle of the night without even a note. He would want an explanation — and maybe revenge too.

She had to leave, couldn’t take it anymore. It broke her to be with him, and have to live with his actions. She had lost all her idealism, naivety, and wonder for the world by being submerged in his dark world.

He was a creature of the night and everyone feared him. You didn’t want to end up on the bad side of Riddle, and that’s exactly what she had done by leaving.

He ran the underworld with an iron fist and everyone deferred to him. He rose through the ranks quickly and early in his life, before they even met, before becoming the boss of the mafia.

They had met in a bookshop of all places, or maybe that wasn’t so weird considering her personality. Then they started dating and it was a dream, though they argued a lot. Both of them strong personalities with lots of opinions, hers idealistic and his not so much.

It was a long time before she realized what his work consisted of, and when she realized she wondered why she hadn’t seen it before.

There were signs of course, but she had been willing to overlook them for the sake of her sanity because at some level she was suspicious, but she loved him too much. She still does, but she took the decision for her own best, and she was doing better. She really was, even with the stress and loneliness of constantly moving, without him she wasn’t just okay, she was alright. Or so she told herself.

“Hermione,” she was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn’t heard him approach. She whipped around, the wind blowing her hair into her face and distractedly she pushed it away.

Tom.

Tom was walking down the beach towards her and longing filled her. She pushed down the feeling, she couldn’t afford to be distracted.

“Tom,” it left her lips more breathless than she would have liked. Nervousness crashed over her in a wave. She had no idea how he would react to her leaving. Her eyes searched his face for a reaction, but it was completely blank. His eyes dark holes with an unnamed emotion in them that sucked hers in.

“You left,” it was an accusation. He had always been quick to blame, although in this case it was warranted, “why?”

She didn’t know how to answer and she usually had all the words. Too many of them if you asked basically anyone. “I…” she paused, and he waited. Not patiently, but still.

“I had to,” was all she could come up with. He didn’t like that answer, it was obvious. He frowned, one corner of his mouth turning down and brows furrowed. He had always been more expressive around her than he was around anyone else, but only when they were alone. Although she had no doubt that his personal guards were not far behind him.

“You had to,” he sounded impatient and incredulous, it was supposed to be a question but didn’t come out as one. She answered anyway.

“It was killing me, Tom,” Hermione was almost pleading with him to understand, but she didn’t want to be seen as weak, so she tried again, “It was killing me”. It came out firmer this time, with more conviction. His frown deepened.

He was silent, not like he didn’t know what to say but like he didn’t want to accept it as reality. The silence stretched with only the peaceful sound of the ocean and the wind to break it, although they did nothing to calm down either party. 

They stood, facing each other, silent, hoping, and waiting for the other to give something that they never would.


End file.
